And the Soft Opening
'And the Soft Opening '''is the season premiere of the third season of 2 Broke Girls. Summary Word about a shocking incident involving a celebrity brings customers to Max and Caroline's new cupcake window. Plot Max addresses a dining patron’s question when he inquires about the menu. She goes off on an impressive recap of pop cultural events that had occurred this summer. Then, she asks Caroline if there’s anything new to which Caroline talks about the royal baby smiling at the Queen. Of course, the customer meant anything new with the menu. Caroline asks Oleg if the diner has started washing the forks. Oleg shakes his head. The patron looks appalled but continues to check out the menu anyway. End scene. After Caroline and Max’s shift at the diner, the girls change into their cupcake business attire. When Caroline points out the logo on her and Max’s shirt to Earl, Earl asserts that he makes it a point not to stare at the ladies’ chest. Max comments that Earl is one in a million who doesn't stare at her chest. Caroline and Max are giving another go with the cupcake shop. Despite Caroline’s initial enthusiasm, Max tells Rachel Ray here to cool it, so they don’t get their hope’s up. Caroline and Max show Han and Oleg the backroom, where the cupcake shop is set up with a window facing the streets. The waitresses are opening the cupcake shop this late to lure the after drinking hipster crowd. A knock on the window prompts the girls to rush to open it before Sophie surprises them by blowing on a party horn. Although Caroline feels touched, she attempts to contain her excitement by assuring Sophie that it’s a soft opening. Sophie says that she loves a soft opening before blowing on her horn as Oleg greets his ex. Caroline apologizes for the awkward run-in. Max even says that she’s suffering from PTSD (post traumatic Sophie drama), but the two former lovebirds maintain that they are “friends.” After Sophie gives her horn one more good blow, she exclaims at the customers who are making their way to the window. Caroline and Max await their first customers, one of whom hits his head on the counter while eating a cupcake. Later on, Caroline and Max discover that the man who died in front of their shop turned out to be a rock star. This ignites a fan base ready to purchase cupcakes from Caroline and Max. As the girls cash in on this mourning vigil, Han confronts Caroline and Max on how they should start paying rent now that they are taking advantage of the incident. Caroline and Max don’t want to pay rent, and an angry Han turns the tables on them by stealing the fan base by moving the vigil in front of the diner. Ready to move back the vigil in front of their shop, Caroline and Max watch as mourners turn on Han who had lied to them on where the rock star truly bit the dust. Out of kindness, Max defends Han even though Caroline took a lot of convincing. However, at the end of the night, the ladies and Han make up. The usually frugal boss offers to let the girls run their business rent-free until they can get things up and running. Quotes Trivia *The production code for this episode was #2J6801. *Kat says she recited the monologue at the beginning of the episode "300 times". Source *The song that the mourning fans are singing outside the cupcake window is ''Knockin' on Heaven's Door by Bob Dylan. Production *They received the scripts for this episode on August 7, 2013. *The table read for this episode was also on August 7, 2013. *This episode was live-filmed on August 13th, 2013 at 5pm. International Air Dates *Canada: September 23, 2013 on Citytv *UK: November 7, 2013 on E4 *Philippines: November 8, 2013 on ETC * Germany: January 7, 2014 on ProSieben Reception Guest Cast *Eric Tiede - Roland *Darren Darnborough - Roland's Buddy *Brian Lee Franklin - NY Rocker Mourner *Liz Carey - Hippie Hat Girl *Cody Chappel - Stoned Mourner *Leana Chavez - Rocker Girl *Michael Earl Reid - Homeless Guy *David Angelo - Cool Guy Gallery And the Soft Opening 1.png And the Soft Opening 2.png And the Soft Opening 3.png And the Soft Opening 4.png And the Soft Opening 5.png And the Soft Opening 6.png And the Soft Opening 7.png And the Soft Opening 8.png And the Soft Opening 9.png And the Soft Opening 10.png Videos 2 Broke Girls - Season Premiere|Season Premiere 2 Broke Girls - And the Soft Opening (Preview)|Promo 2 Broke Girls Season 3 Promo (HD)|Promo #2 2 Broke Girls - Season 3 - Teaser Promo|Season 3 Teaser Promo CBS September 23rd Promo - The Mother of All Mondays HD Version|CBS Promo 2 Broke Girls - 1st Scene of Season 3|1st Scene of Season 3 2 Broke Girls - The Midnight Vigil|The Midnight Vigil 2 Broke Girls - Call 9-1-1|Call 9-1-1 2 Broke Girls - Y.O.L.O|Y.O.L.O 2 Broke Girls - Death By Cupcakes|Death By Cupcakes 2 Broke Girls - The Greatest, Chicest Cupcake Shop| The Greatest, Chicest Cupcake Shop Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:2013